fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 07 - Extermination - Showdown
Interval 07 - Extermination - Showdown is the third and final part of Interval 07. Having finally reached the bottom of the Perseus Compound, the Sergeant rushes to confront the Nightcrawler Commander and retrieve Alma's DNA. Brief SITUATION: Both Nightcrawler and F.E.A.R. forces have arrived at the heart of the facility, a secured chamber found at the bottom of the compound. Nightcrawler operatives are preparing to extract Alma's DNA from the chamber. MISSION: Prevent Nightcrawler forces from securing Alma's DNA by any means necessary. Rendezvous with Captain Raynes on the surface of the island. Walkthrough As soon as the elevator stops, there are two Medkits on the left wall. Go through the big door and onto the metal walkway. Near the closed elevator door are two more medkits. The Commander will be heard speaking to his subordinantes, telling them he wants to "be in and out of here in five minutes." Fettel will then be heard threatening the Commander, which the Nightcrawlers will be nervous about, but the Commander just says to "ignore him." Walk down the catwalk to the next room. Here you will be ambushed by some mercs who will try to halt your progress. When the mercs are all dead, the room shakes and the lights go out. Take the vent opening (past the big explosive engines, by some metal shelving) and drop down into the vent. There is a Reflex Booster to your left. Head down the vent until some Nightmares spawn and attack. Follow the vent to the end, and far down below you will see three mercs fighting some Shades. You can shoot them from here, or ignore them, as the Shades almost always win and will be gone by the time you reach the bottom. Be sure to balance on the thin beam as you exit the vent shaft, as it's a long way down. Back on the metal walkway, keep going until the lights go out again and a ghostly scream will fill the room as a large white generator is pushed off of a ledge and onto the walkway, breaking off that section. Keep walking forward on the walkway and drop down onto the generator that fell and chose one of the ladders (it doesn't really matter, they both lead to the same level) and slide down. Hop down to the next level of the walkway and then finally hop down to the ground. By the elevator shaft is a medkit, body armor, and two VES Advanced Rifles, and more VES rifles from whatever dead mercs you may or may not have killed from the vent earlier. Head through the blasted open doors to the vault. When you reach a long grey hallway, Fettel will appear before you, telling you that "this is not of your affair" and to leave. He then disolves in ash as segments of the room start to rotate and Nightmares come and attack. When all of the Nightmares are done, continue on and you will reach a room with two dead mercs. Keep going and the room will shake as the Commander takes Alma's DNA out of the vault and runs out the other way. Unequip your weapon at this point (done by holding the melee button to put your weapon away) to get the most speed possible. This will make running from the portable turrets he places on his way out easier without wasting ammo on them. Chase all the way back from the way you came, avoiding the turrets. You can destroy them, but its just easier to run around them. When you reach the elevator again, the Commander is seen taking it to the surface, while saying "Surely they can do better than you." While it looks like this is a dead end, it isn't: drop down where the elevator was and walk through the hallways there till you reach a ladder at the end. In the hallway under the elevator shaft, in a blocked off room, there is a Shade. You can't get to it, and neither can it get to you. It can be killed, but this could be ammo needed for later on. Climb the ladder and proceed to the next room. Here you will hear the familiar Replica radio chatter. When you enter the sliding door, the Replicas (which also includes a Heavy Armor) will turn their attention from the Nightcrawler Commander to you. Make use of the many explosive green tanks here, as well as the frags, mines, VES assault rifles, remote bombs and Body Armor in a pile conveniently just in front of the door as you come in. There are also two medkits in a little room up a ways, and another pile of supplies next to the exit door. When you reach the next room, more Replica radio chatter will be heard, and through the windows you will see them in combat with the Nightcrawler Commander. He will evade them, however, and they will then turn their attention towards you. Take note of the Health Booster to your left in the room. Take the right and into a set of two rooms, and in one of them will be a Reflex Booster. When you reach the bottom, the Replicas will engage you, along with a Heavy Armor and a Heavy Riot Armor with a minigun. Quickly run back the way you came, planting mines as you go, because while the other Replicas stay put on the bottom of the area, the Riot Armor will follow you, so he will be damaged by the mines when he follows. When he is finally down, take his gun if you want and engage with the other Replicas left, who are composed of Elites and a regular Heavy Armor. When they are done, follow the hallways and dead mercs to a closed silver door. As you approach it, Replicas will be heard talking on the other side, and it will shortly open afterward. Kill the two and move on. In the next rooms, which appears to be part of a cafeteria, Replicas will come from all over, though not in large amounts. If you like the G2A2 Assault Rifle, there is plenty of ammo here, from both the Replicas and some placed in the rooms. There are also two medkits on the far wall. Keep walking until you reach a hall that ends in a fork. If you need a medkit, there is one on a wall in the room to the right. When you exit the door, the game automatically saves at this point. Make your way up the stairs, past the dead Replica Elite, and into a room just crammed with gear, from ASP Rifles to portable turrets and body armor. The Nightcrawler Commander that you've been on the tail of appears on the catwalk above you, deriding you and your efforts, then telling his subordinates to attack. They will drop down from the walkway, mostly over where the Commander was standing. When they are killed, the Commander states "I guess I'll just have to do this myself." He will then jump down from the catwalk and attack with a HV Penetrator. Note that no matter how much you damage him, there is no way of killing him yet. When he is damaged enough, he will retreat, telling his comrades that "we got him" and "surround him!" More Nightcrawlers will attack at this point, including an Elite and a regular merc with a Type-12 Laser Carbine. When they are gone, the Commander appears on the catwalk again, telling you that "Killing me won't stop them, you're a fool if you think this is over." Afterwards, the Commander will hop down and enter combat with you. Don't attempt to enter melee combat with the Commander, as his final weapon of choice is a MP-50 Repeating Cannon, and he has a really high amount of health, more so than a regular Elite. He also mounts the wall like other Elites and throws two frag grenades at a time. He also seems to do more melee damage than other Elites, as well. Instead, use the boxes around the room as cover, and try to use Slow-Mo and headshots with whatever heavy weapons you have. When the Commander is finally dead, you can freely pick up whatever items in the room you want/need, though this excludes the Repeating Cannon he was carrying, as it is not available for pick-up. When you reach the elevator, Raynes will come on the radio, telling you to "get topside" when you've recovered the DNA. Alma's DNA is in the glowing green canister in the elevator itself; simply walk up to it and activate it. The elevator door then closes and begins the journey up. When you reach the surface, Raynes is waiting for you. He will tell you that an extraction helicopter is coming, so you need to hurry. On the ground next to him is some gear to pick up, like medkits and armor. Follow him out into a open area and Replicas will attack, but this time, Raynes is here to assist you. The Replicas consist of Elites, a Heavy Armor and a Heavy Riot Armor. Use the cover here to avoid most of the damage, and clear them all out. Raynes seems to handle himself well and will not die, you can let him fight the Replica forces while you are shooting behind him. However, don't expect him to kill all of the enemies for you, especially on harder difficulty settings, so you're still going to have to do a fair amount of shooting. When the initial ones are defeated, some more will come from a door up some steps, and when you leave the area, two more will come from that way. Pick up the armor and continue on. Pick up the armor and medkits on the way through the halls, and you will come to a doorway leading out to the harbor. In one of the rooms is a large pile of gear, so this only means that there is a ton of fighting ahead. Replica Elites will come from all over, including a Heavy Armor, so use the building as cover and shoot them from there. Raynes will help you here, as well, but to get more help, use the portable turrets found here (there are four). Use everything at your disposal, because there are many waves of the Replicas. There are also plenty of frag grenades in the supply room, as well as some medkits. As this is the final stage of the game, there is no need to save anything for later; give the enemies your all. When all of the Replicas are finally killed, Raynes tells you to "get your ass down to the docks, now!" Head past the courtyard and down to the iron bar fence and wait for Raynes to shoot open the door. Follow him out to the helicopter and enjoy the ending cinematic. Category:Perseus Mandate intervals Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:Perseus Mandate Walkthroughs